User blog:Reynoman/Digimon (live-action film project)
Category:Blog posts Hey everybody!! Sorry it's been so long... Two weeks ago, I just got back from serving two years in the Family & Church History Headquarters Missions down in Salt Lake. I was able to do a lot of personal genealogy as well as for others. While serving, we were told that we shouldn't be going on websites that aren't approved, so I couldn't go on some of my favorite Wikia sites... We simply needed to focus on the Lord's work & not on the things of the world. I always tried my best to stay focused on the work, though not all the Young Elders I served with were faithful. I've always had an idea of what Digimon might look like as a live-action film. (Haven't most of us?) Some of the characters I came up with are based on people I saw back in Salt Lake. It's very interesting how Digimon bears some elements to the Plan of Salvation, for those of you who know what that is. ---- Plot summary Mysterious entities have been appearing in different parts of the world. Being made out of computer data, they have been identified as "Digimon" (short for "Digital Monsters"); while many of the governments, as well as the US, try to figure out which Digimon is friend or foe, many of the youth found major interest in them, using them in a recently popular gaming app. In Salt Lake City, Utah, a young amateur gamer named Jess learn the secret of the Digimon when his game monster, Agumon, comes to life & befriends him. Soon Jess, with help from Ted, the top-ranked gamer who's really an agent from a top-secret organization called DATS, & his companion Chiyo, must save their world when a Virus Digimon named Dexmon seeks to dominate. Characters DigiDestined Villains *'Dexmon' - The movie's main antagonist, a Virus Type Digimon who is bent on controlling both Earth & the Digital World, & he is the one who is sending out Digimon to carry out his work. *'Justin' - The secondary antagonist, an aggressive panhandler turned armed robber who is trying to get money to feed his addiction to meth while trying to hide from the police. Jess is one of many people who gets ambushed relentlessly by him, as well as the few who manages to out beat him. During a street brawl against Ted & his friends in a reckless attempt to set things straight, Justin was brutally mauled by WereGarurumon & needed to be hospitalized. Not long after, he was manipulated by Dexmon, who turned him into SkullMeramon. Supporting characters *'Mitch Kinnaird' (portrayed by Jenner Sorenson) - One of Jess's friends, a loudmouth engineering prodigy. *'Zach Kelsey' (portrayed by Tanner Miles Sypherd) - A smart-talking comedic student at Jess's high school with an interest in chemistry. *'Gary Drake' (portrayed by Allen Hernandez) - Like Jess & Ted, Gary is somewhat a gamer, except he's more into the old-fashioned tabletop role-playing kind. *'Riley Bartholomew' (portrayed by Reyn Robinson) - An imaginative artist who enjoys creating sci-fi/fantasy creatures. *'Stephanie Lowe' (portrayed by Haley Niccolls) - Like Riley, Stephanie is an artist except she's more of an animal-lover. *'Clara Sleip' (portrayed by Jenna Jaye Adams) - Jess's next-door neighbor, a book-lover who likes to read fantasy novels & folklore of different cultures. Digivices In the movie, the DigiDestined's Digivices resemble smartphones each with a colored design on the back. *Jess - Orange (First), Orange/Blue (Current) *Ted - Deep Sky Blue *Chiyo - Pink